Going Forward
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: Because of Rachel's dirty little secret Finn had to break up with her. He decided he well move on, immediately, done with Rachel's lies. Will he find a person that won't cheat on him? Read to find out. Future fanfic, Finntana, Bartie, Quam, etc.
1. Cheaters, Liars, and Mysterious Figure

A happy Finn Hudson walked down the streets of California. He thought he was the luckiest man on Earth, he is engaged to the most beautiful girl, whom he's been together with since his junior year of high school at _William McKinley High School_. Rachel Berry was his soon-to-be wife, they've been together for about 4 years, she was a famous song writer and singer, while Finn was one of the best football players in his college. Did I mention he managed to get the UC Berkeley football team to be the best in the league for the past three years? Well now you know. Finn was in his senior year of college, hoping to lead his team to the Super Bowl and win, while Rachel was collaborating with the major stars like Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Jason Mraz, etc. They kept in contact with the friends from New Directions, most of the New Directions member went to the same college with Finn because of the football scholarship they applied for, Mike, Sam, and Puck got into UC Berkeley with a sports scholarship, while Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and Tina got into UCB for applying a scholarship in the musical arts, and Artie got a scholarship to UCB for medical science. Life was good for the former members of Mr. Shue's glee club. As for Mr. Shue he's doing pretty well, married to Emma the school's guidance counselor, which by the way is 3 months pregnant. The spanish teacher misses his original members of New Directions, but he is happy because his current glee club can rival with the members of Vocal Adrenaline. But reader, I have forgotten about a certain glee club member that lost contact with all of the former New Directions member, yes, I'm talking about _Santana Lopez. _No one knew what happened to Santana, no one knew if she was successful or not.

Well, let's let Santana's story unfold later, right now, is Finn's story unfolding. Finn drove home from football practice, _I wonder where Puck is? Coach is super pissed at him. _Finn wondered to himself. He finally got to his house that he shared with Rachel, he saw Puck's car in the drive way. At this point, Finn was confused, _Why would Puck be here? Oh wait, I remember! He and Rachel are working on a song. No wonder he had to miss football practice. _Finn thought to himself. It was true, whenever Rachel needed some help with writing songs, she would ask Puck because he was a great guitar player and a good singer. The tall awkward 21 year old walked into his house, it was silent, no guitar playing, no singing, no nothing. Finn heard something upstairs, it was like something being slammed agaisnt the wall. He tensed up, he thought it was a robber hurting Rachel and Puck failing to protect her, so Finn ran upstairs swiftly and quietly to see if it was a robber, it wasn't a robber. At this point in Finn's life, he never felt this angry or sad, not even when he heard about Quinn's baby scandal. No this was much worser, Finn felt like his heart has been physically ripped out of his chest. He saw Rachel and Puck, they were safe alright, there wasn't a robber, it was Puck slamming Rachel against the wall trying to get into her pants, Rachel didn't even fight back, she wanted him to get into her pants. He couldn't take this anymore, he was far from sad right now, he was furious, he wanted to punch Puck's face till his face broke, but he couldn't. Finn decided to just run away from this situation, he went to the only person who can help him through this, well not one person, more like two. He got into his car holding back his tears, racing to Sam and Quinn's home.

After 10 minutes, Finn got to the two blondes house. He didn't even bother to knock, he just barged in to see Quinn cooking dinner and Sam stealing a little snack. The two love birds were shocked that Finn was like this, his face all red, his knuckles red for punching his steering wheel, and his eyes red due to his crying. Somehow, Quinn managed to know what happened to Finn, _He had this look before. And I know when he had this look. _Quinn thought the herself. Quinn and Sam exchanged a look, Sam gathered that he shouldn't say anything and let Quinn handle it, even though Sam and Finn were pretty close, but he would never have this unique connection that Quinn and Finn created since they were little kids. Quinn went up to Finn, she didn't give him a sympathetic smile, she didn't say anything, she gave him a hug and whispered into his ear words saying that everything was going to be alright. Finn knew that it wasn't going to get better soon, it was going to be better in a really long time. All he could do right now, is just hug Quinn and cry his eyes out. Sam stood there awkwardly, he didn't know what was going on exactly, but he knew this is bad, so he just got a box of tissues for Finn, hoping that he would provide some help. After about 20 minutes of Finn bawling his eyes out, Quinn rubbing back trying to send waves of relaxation, and Sam just standing there awkwardly not aware of what was happening or what to do. When Finn was calm, his tears stopped, he told Sam and Quinn about his incident going on in his house. Finn was scared at first, after he told Quinn about Rachel and Puck, she instantly grabbed her car keys and ran into the car, driving towards Rachel and Finn's house. Sam and Finn were left suprised that Quinn would do something, they knew if they don't get there in time, Rachel and Puck would be severely injured. On the car ride there, Sam asked about Quinn being really protective around him. Finn just replied, "Well, before me and Quinn dated, we were pretty close, we protected each other from physical and emotional harm, we also protected each other while we were dating, but when we broke up because I heard about me not being the father of the baby, so I guess we just reverted back to being close friends looking out for each other, and I don't love her like that ever, I only love her like a sister." Finn said.

When Finn and Sam got to Finn's house, he heard screams. The two football players instantly sprinted up to the bedroom, luckily no one was hurt. Puck was holding Quinn back, while she was flailing trying to get free. Sam went up to Puck and told Puck to release her nicely, he did. In return for Puck letting go of Quinn, Sam punched him, hard. Sadly, he didn't punch Puck hard enough to knock him out. Rachel was shocked that Sam would do something like that, but then again, she didn't know that Finn knew about her and Puck's dirty little secret. Rachel asked Finn why Quinn and Sam were really violent, that just caused Finn to get more angry. _Does she really think she could get away with this?_ Finn thought angrily to himself.

"You honestly think I wouldn't know? Practice was over, so I decided to go home to my soon-to-be wife, but when I got home, I saw her going at it with my ex best friend." Finn nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. Silence over took the entire household, Rachel was crying saying that she was sorry, Puck was quiet, the blonde couple looked furious, no sympathy for the two cheaters, and last, but not least, Finn, he was angry, no doubt about it. As Puck was about to say his apologies, Finn tackled him so hard that he fell over, Finn was on top of Puck throwing hard punches at the mohawked boy, after every punch he got less angry, but more sad. Sam finally got over the initial shock that Finn would do something like that and pulled the tall football player off Puck.

"I'm sick of this! The engagement and wedding is _fucking _off! I don't want to marry a lying whore!" Finn screamed throwing his hands in the air emphasizing his anger.

"Finn, please, give me one more chance. Please. This will never happen again." Rachel pleaded.

"No, never. I want you out of the house. I don't want you living here, plus I paid for this house all by myself." Finn exclaimed. He didn't want Rachel to live in his house, he didn't care that she had no place to go, she has a lot of money, she can live in the hotel for a couple months.

Finn gave Rachel an hour to pack all of her things and leave. Finn was down in his basement with Quinn and Sam. He was venting out his anger by punching the wall several times, now he has to fix his wall due to him punching three holes into his wall. Finn's knuckles were red now, he was near tears again, then he felt a slender hand being placed on his shoulder. He instantly calmed down, he knows he shouldn't be acting like this, Rachel just wasn't the one. After an hour, Rachel moved out with all her stuff in her car, she was supposedly going to live in a hotel. Finn was sad right now, nothing in the world would make him happy again, he didn't even want to do anything, but crawl into a corner and die. Quinn and Sam thought it would be best if they stayed with Finn for a couple of days, Sam went back to his house to grab a few stuff for both him and Quinn. Never in her life has _Quinn Fabray_ seen Finn this low in his life, he literally will risk his life for Rachel, but Rachel repaid him for being with her, showering her with love and affection by cheating on him with Puck. She was a little disappointed because she didn't even get to land one single slap or punch to Rachel's face. _Damn her. _Quinn thought to herself. She decided to walk to Finn's bed and took a seat on the corner of the bed and try to talk to him. She talked to Finn, knowing that he's listening, but he just doesn't want to talk, she talked to Finn about when he found out about her baby daddy secret.

"Finn, when you figured out it was Puck who was the father, you were furious, but you moved on. You were a bit happier because you weren't stressed about paying the bills and stuff for the baby, but you were still sad. Finn, you managed to move on back in high school, you'll manage to move on later, it could be a few weeks, months or years, but you're not going to be alone, you've got me, Sam, Brittany, Artie, and the original members of New Directions. We'll help you through this, I promise." Quinn said, hoping that her advice got through to Finn.

Finn knew in his mind that she was right, he did managed to move on after Quinn's baby scandal, he had the help of everybody in New Directions, he got happier. That's what he'll do, he will move on, he will find somebody else to love, and he will have his happy ending. He thanked Quinn for giving him some really helpful advice. When Sam got to Finn's house with some stuff that the two will need, Finn told them to get some dinner. He couldn't eat right now, not after what just happened. After two hours, Finn had the strength to get out of his bed and search for some food, he walked downstairs to his living and walked to the kitchen. Sure he was hungry, but he looked like hell, his eyes were still red from crying, knuckles swollen from punching the walls several times. Sam didn't say anything, he knew that if he said something, he would probably unintentionally cause Finn to bawl his eyes out or tackle him. As for Quinn, she handed Finn a plate of spaghetti, Finn took the plate immediately and wolfed down the plate of spaghetti in a matter of 5 minutes. Was it strange that Finn wasn't mad or sad anymore? No, during his two hours staring into space, he had time to think. He realized that he did have a few doubts about proposing to Rachel. Finn was mostly confused, one time after he proposed to Rachel, he asked if he could go to the strip club with some of the football players, Rachel didn't even throw a fit she simply said yes. His mind exploded, Rachel just approved of Finn's request to go to a strip club, no tantrum, no screaming at Finn's face, no nothing. It showed that Rachel was insecure that if she said no, Finn would break up with her. Then again, Rachel has been insecure with her relationship with Finn, she always said yes to him, never really firm. Finn thought that if he asked her that she would say no because she didn't want him to see some stripper. Finn didn't even end up going to a strip club, it was just a test, he ended up playing video games at Mike's house.

"Sam, do you mind if I ask Quinn a question? It's just a what if question." Finn asked when he was done with his third plate of spaghetti.

"Uh sure. You could ask Quinn." Sam was surprised, he didn't thought Finn would start getting Rachel that fast.

"Thanks, buddy. Quinn, what if Sam whom you were happily engaged asked you to go to a strip club with the boys, what would you say or do? And please, give a straight out answer, no sugar coating." Finn asked.

"A strip club?" Quinn asked making sure Finn was asking the right question. Finn nodded.

"Well I would probably slap him and say, 'If you value your soon-to-be wife then you will NOT go to that strip club or the wedding is off.' or something along the lines of that. Why would you ask?" Quinn said taking a seat next to Sam.

"Well, I asked Rachel if I could go to a strip club with the boys as a test to see if she would say something along the line of what you just said, but she said yes, she didn't even give time to think about. She seemed like she wanted me to go to that strip club. Plus I didn't even end up going to the strip club, I ended up going to Mike's house and played video games." Finn said chugging down a bottle of water.

"She really said that? Wait. Wasn't she a little insecure when it comes to your guys' relationship? I mean like if she didn't say yes to you she thinks that you would break up with her because back then, you were the quarterback and she was the loser." Sam said. He was right though, Rachel was insecure with her relationship with Finn.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. And if she asks me for a second chance, I'm not giving in to her." Finn said with a genuine smile on his face.

He was really glad that he wasn't with Rachel anymore, sure it has only been a few hours, but when Rachel wasn't insecure about their relationship, she was bossy, arrogant, and mean. Most of the time, she would break into a random song and expect Finn to sing along with her when he was studying for his marine biology test, or lifting some weights. Finn being a pushover he gave into her and sang with her and studied during the middle of the night with no help from Rachel at all, she was sleeping after her hard day of sitting on a couch and writing songs. Oppose to Finn's busy and exhausting schedule, class early in the morning from 8 A.M to 3 P.M, and hour break just himself in the library studying or just chilling on the field with a few friends, then he had football practice for 3 sometimes 4 hours, but right now his schedule was pretty easy, since senior year of college started he dropped his math, history, and english class and did some musical classes like music theory and a singing class for fun. Now his schedule wasn't hard anymore, he kept his marine biology class because it came naturally to him, and his schedule is 1 hour shorter, giving him a two hour break, he was also happy because practice is only on Monday's, Tuesday's, and Wednesday's. And whenever Rachel was with Quinn or Brittany she would brag about her work. Quinn and Brittany didn't really care, they just tune her out, something that they learned back in high school. Rachel was mean every now and then, she would sometimes tell Finn that he was singing off key when he was in the shower, a place for privacy and a place to get away from reality, or when the former New Directions got together and sang a few songs together, she would critique them, not in a nice helpful way, more like a mean and bossy way.

Finn went through the refrigerator to look for some ice cream, but there wasn't any, he frown a little, he really wanted a few scoops of ice cream. He went upstairs, grabbed his car keys and a jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Out of ice cream, need to get some." Finn said.

"Oh, can you get me a tin of mint chocolate chip?" Sam asked giving Finn 10 dollars.

"Sure. Quinn would you like any?" Finn asked.

"No thanks. Wait. Did you say ice cream?" Quinn asked. Finn and Sam knew that Quinn loved ice cream, but she would refuse to eat it sometimes because supposedly it ruins her figure.

"Can you get me a tin of French Vanilla ice cream?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, Q. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Finn said heading out the door. He thought it was hilarious that Quinn contemplated on getting ice cream, she's taking a dance class, so she'll probably end up burning all of the calories.

Finn got into his car and drove to the nearest super market, during the car ride there, his mind managed to think about the old days of New Directions and all the events that happened. Those were his glory days, being able to express yourself through singing and dancing, Mr. Shue taught all of them the real meaning of being in high school and for that Finn was grateful along with the whole former glee club members. He thought of all the history he had with each individual glee club member, him and Puck being pretty good friends, Finn and Mike getting in trouble for pulling pranks in the glee club, Finn, Quinn, and Sam finding a common ground and got closer, Finn and Rachel finding each other (Finn instantly shoved that memory out of his mind.), Brittany helping Finn with his dancing, Mercedes and Kurt helping him nicely with his singing, Artie helping him with math and science, Tina helping him with history, and how Santana took his V-Card, how she wanted to date him, but he shut her out because he was dating Rachel. _What did happen to Santana? I wonder if she's successful, she never told us anything. I wonder if Brittany still keeps in touch with her? _Finn thought to himself. He really was curious how Santana ended up after graduation. _Maybe she's still in Lima, if she still is, maybe I can visit her. That's it! The original members of New Directions getting together again! That would be so awesome! _Finn thought. He honestly couldn't wait to go back to Lima if Santana was still there.

When Finn got to the super market he headed to the isle that had ice cream. He was contemplating on what flavor to get for himself when he had an excellent idea, a sleep over. A little cliché, but it would be an awesome way to talk to everyone again, he never really saw Brittany, Tina, or the rest, he only saw Puck, Sam, and Mike because of football practice. He texted Sam if he and Quinn wanted to some company for the next few days of their stay. Sam texted back with a yes. Finn texted Sam and Quinn telling them to get invite everybody over his house for a sleep over and an ice cream party. After about 2 minutes, Finn got a bunch of texts, the texts containing what flavor the guests want. So Finn bought 2 tins of Mint Chocolate Chip, 1 tin of French Vanilla, 3 tins of Rocky Road, and 2 tins of Neapolitan ice cream. He was set for the ice cream party sleep over. After paying the cashier for the ice cream he headed home immediately. Once he got home, he was greeted with hugs by the former member of New Directions. Well, Brittany and Quinn didn't really bother hugging him they just lunged for the bag of ice cream. _Damn, those two really love their ice cream _Finn and Sam thought. Everyone was in the living room sitting in a circle, they were either sitting on the 3 couches, a few chairs, or in Finn's case a huge bean bag chair. Finn being the really curious person he asked everybody about Santana.

"Hey guys, what happened to Santana?" Finn asked. The question seemed to make the whole room go quiet.

"We don't know. She never said anything to the college she was going to." Quinn said. Finn nodded at Quinn's fact.

"Britt, did you keep in contact with her? Considering you're her closest friend." Finn question the blue eyed blonde.

"Nope. No email, no texts, no phone calls. Does she hate us?" Brittany asked with her lower lip sticking out a bit.

"I don't think she hates us. I think she just didn't want to keep in touch." Mike said.

"Hmmm. I wonder what happened to Santana?" Finn asked a little disappointed that he didn't get any information about Santana's where abouts.

Finn and everyone in the living room enjoyed their ice cream sleep over party. Reminiscing about their glory days in Mr. Shue's glee club, the song choices, the hilarious and awesome costumes, Finn's favorite part about the past was when Brittany threw up on Rachel during the _Tik Tok _number, but when he laughed at that little moment Mike brought up, he couldn't help, but think about Santana barfing to. Lately, she's been on her mind, or the past 2 hours. The best part of the ice cream party, no one talked about Rachel or Finn's relationship with Rachel. We can thank Quinn for filling everybody in for that. Finn looked up a little, he saw a familiar figure walk by through his living room window. _Santana?_ Finn thought to himself. He didn't bother to shake the thought out of his head. Instead, he ran outside to see the familiar figure. He ran up to the figure and placed his hands on the figure's shoulder. No doubt it was a woman because of how the coat hugged her curves, and black locks cascading down past her shoulder blade. The figure turned around, she let out a gasp. Finn also let out a gasp, it was definitely Santana, she changed a little, but you can still tell it was her. It was the same girl who took Finn's V-Card back in high school, the same girl who wanted to date him, the same girl who made Rachel's high school life mostly miserable.

"Santana? Is that you? Do you remember me? It's Finn." Finn said, hoping that the Latina still remember him.

"Hey, Finn. And yeah I do still remember you." Santana said looking into Finn's brown puppy dog eyes.

_Wow. After 4 years, I still can't get over his brown eyes. _Santana thought. She was starting to lose herself in his eyes just like old times.

**A/N: Okay, so what was your favorite parts of the story so far, your least favorite parts. Review to tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**


	2. A Happy Reunion?

**A/N: This chapter is centered around Santana and what happened to her after graduation. Hope you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

Santana walked down the streets of California from her hard day at work as a veternarian's assistant. She wasn't happy or sad, her mood was neutral, just like it's always been for the past 4 years. She decided to stop bye Starbuck for a mocha and relax there, the she would head home and work on her homework. As Santana walked into the cafe, she went up and ordered herself a grande white chocolate mocha. Santana was sipping her mocha watching the T.V in the cafe. She wasn't aware of what she was watching until it was to late, a picture of Finn and his football team appeared on the T.V screen as the anchorman was announcing that Finn's team were going to be in the Super Bowl. _Looks like Finn and the rest are doing okay with their lives. _Santana thought to herself. It was true, Finn and the rest were doing pretty going, Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck had huge sponsors that got them enough money for the rest of their lives, Quinn, Brittany, and Tina were predicted to become famous choreographers and will end up working with celebrities for dance numbers, Kurt and Mercedes were going to create their own fashion line once they graduate, Artie was working with the top scientist at UCB and was close on discovering the cure for cance, and as for Rachel, she is already working with a bunch of big shot singers. For Santana, she hasn't been really successful, she had a pretty decent job, and is taking classes during the night, but she wasn't happy, she was alone. She knew it was going to happen as soon as she graduated from high school, she wouldn't have anything to fall back on. Santana knew that Finn and Rachel were happily engaged, but she wasn't happy about that idea because she is in love with Finn.

_*Flashback Sequence*_

_Santana was walking down the halls of William McKinley High with her Cheerios uniform and the pleats of her skirts swaying back and forth. She was happy, after all, she was at the top of the school due to Quinn's downfall, but she didn't have anyone standing beside her, she wishes it was Finn. She didn't know how she fell for the awkwardly tall football player, but she was kinda glad she did. Finn wasn't like any of the other guys she's been with, he was the complete opposite, he was nice, caring, friendly, polite, loyal, all the things Santana wants in a boyfriend. Santana wants Finn for his personality, not his body or his popularity, but she was too late, Quinn got him first. Quinn always seems to get everything Santana wants, and Santana got the scraps of Quinn's popularity. The latina walked into the choir room wearing her signature smirk, her eyes landed on Quinn looking off into space, rubbing her very pregnant stomach with her right hand. She took her seat next to Brittany and laced her pinky with the blonde's. Santana was having a little conversation with Brittany when Finn walked in and sucker punched Puck so hard he fell over. She was shocked. __**Why would Finn do this? Is he mad at Puck or something? He never is the one to just randomly punch somebody, especially his best friend. **__Santana thought to herself, still astonished that Finn was still punching Puck really hard. _

_Santana and the rest of the glee cast didn't do anything, they just watched him punch Puck, until Mr. Shue came in and pulled them apart. The Spanish teacher interrogated Finn why he was punching Puck. What Finn said next, shocked Santana the most. It wasn't Finn's baby, it was Puck's. The Christian Queen Bitch slept with the manwhore of the school, and lied about the baby's father. She couldn't believe that Quinn of all people would cheat on Finn, the nice, caring, loving boyfriend that stayed by her side when she told him she was pregnant. After Quinn told Finn the truth Finn quit the glee club and stormed out. At that moment, she knew that she had a chance to be with Finn, but she was being a little selfish, so she gave him a some time._

_During the Sectionals the set list got leaked and they had nothing to perform with. Santana admired how, in spite of what Quinn and Puck did, he still came to the glee club's rescue, and Santana has been thankful for Finn because she really did love glee club. She knew that she would do anything to win Finn's heart._

_*Flashback ends.*_

_I did try everything to win his heart, but Rachel will always have it. No matter what. _Santana thought glumly to herself. It was true, Santana did try everything to win Finn's heart, but in the end she would chicken out and let Rachel win his heart. She cried herself to sleep every night when Finn and Rachel got back together Senior year. She vowed that she would stay out of Finn's life so she won't interfere in his life with Rachel. Santana took another sip of her coffee, she tried to block the thoughts of Finn and high school out of her mind, she just sat in the comfy Starbucks chair and relaxed. Her relaxing didn't go as planned, her mind drifted off to the time Finn and her slept together. He held her like she was precious to him, he was gentle and not rought, he apologized after for using her, he brought her dinner, he didn't ditch her right after they've done the deed, he stayed with her. _Damn it. I can't get him out of my head. After 4 years, I would've thought I'd move on, but I haven't! Maybe I should talk to him to get some closure, but if I do, I will end up getting sucked back into him and the rest. _Santana thought, choosing to see if she should talk to Finn or not. After a couple of minutes closing her eyes and emptying out her thoughts, she took a stroll down memory lane to see what has happened in her life that past 4 years. After Santana graduated, she dropped all contact from Finn, Brittany, Quinn and the rest of the former members of New Directions, she instantly packed all her things right after graduation and drove from Lima, Ohio all the way to California. Once she got to California, she looked for an apartment to live in, she managed to choose a decent apartment in the nice part of town, Santana also discovered about 2 years ago that Finn move into the fancy house a couple of blocks away from her apartment. Santana grabbed a couple newspapers and looked through the jobs section to look for a job she wanted, she found a job as a veterinarian's assistant, which she is still currently working for. Over the past 4 years, Santana went out of her way to not be seen by the former members of Mr. Shue's glee club. She dodged and ran away from various locations when she saw Finn or Rachel or the rest. Santana thought she was forgotten by everybody, she didn't keep in touch with anybody, only her parents, she made no new friends at college, and she was pretty sure that everyone that she was once close to has forgotten her. _If they did forget about me, they have a reason, I made their life a living hell, I embarrassed them in front of everybody, slushied all of them, ruined most of the relationships in glee club, and I was a complete bitch to everyone. _Santana thought. It is rare to see Santana this negative about herself, but no one in California wouldn't know because she wasn't the social type anymore.

The Latina thought it was enough relaxing time so she finished off her coffee and started to walk home. As she was walking home, she passed a couple homes that she recognized, she passed Sam and Quinn's home, Puck's condo, Tina and Mike's home, Brittany's condo, Kurt and Mercedes' house, and Finn and Rachel's house. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she passed Finn's house, the living room window's curtains were seperated so you can see what was going on there. When Santana walked by the window, she saw everyone again, she hasn't seen them this close in a while. She saw how everyone was laughing and having fun, eating ice cream and probably reminiscing on the old days. She quickened her pace and walked down the block, as she was about to cross the street, she heard rapid footsteps. _It's probably just somebody running out and doing a quick errand. _Santana thought to herself, but the sound of the footsteps got closer and closer to her, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand's contact with Santana's shoulder caused a familiar sensation that Santana couldn't comprehend. Santana turned around and let out a shocked gasp, it was Finn, she soon heard a gasp escape from his lips, knowing that it was the girl that took his virginity. She then heard that voice, the voice she always wishes that would say _I love you _to her. It was Finn.

"Santana? Is that you? Do you remember me? It's Finn." Finn said, hoping the Latina still remembered him.

"Hey, Finn. And yeah I do still remember you." Santana said looking into Finn's brown puppy dog eyes.

_Wow after 4 years, I still can't get over his brown eyes. _Santana thought. She was starting to lose herself in his eyes just like old times.

Finn was amazed, Santana has been in California all along. Finn looked into Santana's eyes, trying to read her expression, to see if there was any reason trying to know why she lost contact with everyone that was close to her. _Wow. Santana looks amazing. She aged a little, but you can barely tell. Her eyes are more in depth, less intimidating, more kindess and an aura of welcoming, if that made any sense. _Finn thought. He kept looking at Santana like she was a stranger. To tell you the truth, she really was a stranger to Finn, he doesn't know anything about Santana except that she loves to sing and dance and she was on the Cheerios.

"Santana. Where have you been the past 4 years? Everyone misses you. We were just talking about your whereabouts." Finn said taking a seat on the bench next to where Santana was standing.

There was a long awkward silence. _What am I suppose to say? Out of nowhere, Finn runs out of his house and starts up a conversation with me. _Santana thought nervously to herself, trying to keep a relaxed demeanor.

"I've been here, going to UC Berkeley, studying music, and some Marine and Mammal Biology. What have you and the rest been the past 4 years?" Santana asked curiously taking a seat on the bench, but as far away from Finn as possible.

"Good, I guess. I'm pretty stoked that I'm leading the team to the Super Bowl. Getting better at my dancing to, I have Britt and Quinn to thank for that. ...Oh right the others. Quinn, Brittany, and Tina are taking dance and singing classes. Artie is becoming one of the top youngest scientist and he's pretty close to finding the cure for cancer, Mercedes and Kurt are getting ready to launch a fashion line once they graduate, and me, Sam, and Mike are playing football and taking some singing and dancing classes for fun. It sorta feels like we're all in glee club again, but it just doesn't feel completely right." Finn said.

_He didn't mention Puck or Rachel. That's weird. I wonder what happened to the two? _Santana thought. She thought Finn would be telling Santana that he was the happiest man alive for marrying the person he loved since high school.

"So what about Rachel and Puck?" Santana asked.

"We're over. I caught Rachel cheating on me with Puck, that's why I didn't mention those two. I should've seen this coming." Finn said, hiding his face in his hands, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I didn't know, Finn. I'm so sorry that happened." Santana said moving closer to Finn and placing her hand on his back for a meaning of support.

"It's ok, I guess. I'm moving on, but slowly, the pain still hurts, but it subsides when I'm with a couple of good friends. Why don't you come and hang out with us?" Finn said cheering up a bit.

"I, uhhh, ummmm. I don't know, Finn. I have a lot of homework and I need my sleep." Santana said trying to avoid the invitation.

"Come on, Santana, we all miss you. I miss you. Come on. Please?" Finn said giving her the puppy dog eyes with a little pout.

_They miss me? I thought they would forget about me, I did a lot of terrible things to them. Maybe I should just drop by, see everybody again and I don't want to say no to Finn, he's already hurt, I don't want to hurt him anymore. _Santana thought.

"Okay, I'll go and see everybody again. You guys miss me?" Santana asked.

"We all do. Well minus Rachel, she hated the fact that you took my virginity, but let's just forget about it tonight." Finn said standing up.

Finn and Santana walked back to his house, which is about a 5 minute walk because of Finn trying to catch up with Santana's quick pace. For Finn, the silence was comfortable as they walked, as for Santana, it was awkward. She wondered in her mind if she should start a conversation, but what would she talk about? Santana just stayed quiet and walked along Finn's side. _I miss his tallness. _Santana thought randomly to herself. _I wonder how the little reunion is going to be? Would it be a pleasant or unpleasant reunion? I just hope all goes well. _Santana said, trying to calm her nerves. Finn seemed to sense her nervousness so he decided to start up a conversation with her.

"Have you been singing or dancing?" Finn asked. He mentally slapped himself for to poor topic of conversation.

"No not really. I guess it's just feels weird to sing and dance after a really long time off." Santana said, barely audible, but Finn still heard her.

The two finally reached the house, they were standing in front of the door as Finn was shifting through his pocket for his house key. While Santana was waiting, she heard familiar voices talk, she heard Brittany tell Quinn in a playful tone to stop eating so much ice cream and everybody laughing in response to Quinn's retort, she missed those two. _God, this is so nerve wracking! How will they react when they see me? Will they be happy? Sad? Mad? I should just run away, but I'll end up hurting Finn and he doesn't need anymore pain right now. _Santana thought to herself. Finally, Finn got the door opened and she heard everybody ask where he ran to.

"Guys, I found someone that you might want to see." Finn said walking into his house with Santana behind him.

Silence fell upon the room, the people in the living room, aside from Finn, was shocked to see _Santana Lopez_ stand right in front of them. They didn't know how to react after a couple years apart from not seeing Santana. The silence stayed like that for a couple of minutes, the silence got so intense that everybody in the room, including Santana and Finn could hear each other's breathing. _This is by far the weirdest moment of my life. I just hope this reunion thing doesn't blow up in my face. _Finn thought nervously to himself, but stayed still, not to ruin the silence. _No one's saying anything. Was Finn serious about everyone missing me? I mean if they did miss me, they would be hugging me and saying, "I miss you so much." or something along the lines of that. _Santana thought to herself. She decided to break the intense silence.

"Hey." Santana said quietly. _Smooth, Lopez, really smooth. _Santana thought.

Quinn and Brittany both walked up to Santana to see if she was just a vision and that college was finally getting to them, but they were wrong, it was really Santana. Happiness and excitement took over the two blonde girls body and they both gave Santana a big hug, "We missed you so much!" Quinn half whishpered still hugging Santana. "Sanny, it's you. It's really you. My best friend is back." Brittany said, tears forming in her shining blue eyes. Santana soon felt all the weight lifted from her shoulders the past few years, it was good to see her best friends in person, instead of hearing her music teacher babble on about them. She also so the people in the living break into big smiles, happy to see her again. Santana looked over her shoulder and saw Finn leaning against the wall with a huge smile on his face. _Finn was right, everyone does miss me. _Santana thought happily to herself. The next few minutes for Santana, was the happiest moment she had since senior year. Who knew that a little reunion would make 4 years of loneliness and sadness melt away in a matter of seconds. Santana new that she made a right choice to see her friends again.

"I'm sorry to break the little reunion, but why didn't you bother keeping in touch with us?" Quinn said with a serious tone. The room got silent again, everybody started to exchange looks.

"I don't know." Santana whispered.

"You don't know? That's all you have to say? We e-mailed you, we texted you, we called you a billion times, we even ended calling your parents to see where you were, but they told us you went to college. What did we do to you that made you drop all contact with us?" Finn said a little ticked off, he thought that Santana would tell everyone the reason she didn't keep in touch once she saw her old friends again.

"I uhhh. Finn, I have a reason. It's hard to explain, but I have a reason." Santana begged.

"I'm all ears." Finn said sitting on a chair and crossing his arms over his chest, with a serious and angry look on his face.

"I didn't bother to keep in contact with you guys because I didn't think you'd need me in your lives. Why would you want to have me in your lives? All I did in high school was manipulate guys, embarrassed you in front of the entire school, slushied you, ruined relationships." Santana said. At this point she was crying right now, all her emotions, bottled up in the past few years, have finally come flooding out.

"You're looking at the negative side of yourself. You're right about everything you just said, but you're also passionate about the stuff you do. You maybe a complete bitch, but you always tell the truth. You knew that me keeping my secret about the motel incident was bad, so you told Rachel, even though it was said in an insensitive way, you still told the truth. We don't care that you treated us horribly in high school, but all of us in this room, including you, are family and we don't leave anyone behind." Finn said getting a little calm.

"Finn's right. We've all been through so much, we can't just drift away. We miss you, San." Quinn said backing up Finn.

Santana soon saw everyone nod their heads, confirming that Santana what Finn and Quinn said was true. She smiled a genuine smile, one that hasn't been seen in a really long time. Santana was sooned engulfed in a huge groupe hug, but she was really only hugging Finn while the others hugged the two. _This reunion went better than I expected. _Finn and Santana both thought at the same time. This was the highlight of everyone's college career. After the group hug, everyone went back to their seats and started talking again, having a great time. Santana found herself sandwiched between Quinn and Brittany it felt like they were back in middle school, they're friendship unbreakable. Quinn and Brittany filled Santana in on everything that's been happening during her long unwanted absence. Santana learned that Sam and Quinn, along with Brittany and Artie are engaged, Finn wants to pursue a career as a marine biologist, or a drummer in a band, Mercedes and Kurt are still close as ever, Mike and Tina are still going strong and Mike is going to propose to Tina soon, and as for Puck and Rachel, Quinn and Brittany didn't want to tell Santana when Finn was in the same room as them.

"Hey, San. Are you gonna sleep over with us?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really dressed for the sleep over." Santana said. It was true, Santana wasn't dressed for a sleep over, she was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of brown leather boots, and a gray coat that went passed her knees a bit.

"I got that covered. Me and Sam are going to stay her for a couple of days maybe 2 weeks to help Finn get through his break up with Rachel, so we have a 2 weeks worth of clothes here. That means you can borrow a pair of my PJ's." Quinn said, hoping the Santana would stay for the sleep over.

"I guess I'll stay then. Where will I sleep?" Santana asked.

"Well Finn has two extra bedrooms and a guest room, but that's already occupied, so you're probably going to sleep on the couch." Brittany said.

"No she isn't. She's sleeping in my room. I'll take the couch." Finn said entering the 3 reunited best friend's conversation.

"I can't this is your house. I don't have the right to sleep on your bed." Santana said refusing Finn's offer.

"I know this is my house, that's why I'm offering my bed. I'll take the couch, end of conversation." Finn said happily walking away and resuming his game playing with Mike, Artie, and Sam.

Santana was speechless, this was the first time any boy has ever been courteous towards her. Well that was Finn for you, always the one sacrificing his belongings for the benefit of others. _He's still the gentlemen he was back in high school. _Santana thought with a smile on her face. She knew she shouldn't be falling for Finn again after his break up, but she can't stop. She knew that once she stared into his chocolate brown eyes a couple of hours ago, she would start falling for him again. After a few more hours of hanging out and getting to know one another again, it was time to go to sleep. Tina, Mike, Sam, Quinn, Artie, and Brittany went to their guest rooms upstairs, leaving Finn cleaning up the left over ice cream tins and Santana going into the downstairs bathroom to change into her PJ's that Quinn let her borrowed. When Santana was done getting into her PJ's, she came out of the bathroom with her outfit that she was wearing today, neatly folded in her hands. She saw Finn finishing cleaning up the ice cream party he threw today. Finn showed Santana the way to his bedroom and told her to get a goodnight's sleep. She climbed onto his bed on got under his covers, while Finn went into the bathroom to change into his PJ's. Once Finn came out of the bathroom in his PJ's, he saw Santana sound asleep. He thought Santana was cute when she was snuggling to one of the pillows next to her. Was it weird that Finn wanted to be the pillow she was snuggling up against? Yes it was especially when he just broke up with Rachel and cancelled the wedding on the same day. Finn shook the thought out of his head, but instead of walking downstairs, he walked up to Santana's sleeping form and laid a kiss upon her forehead, then went downstairs to get some sleep.

_I think I'm falling for Santana, but is it to soon to move on? _Finn thought as his eyes closed giving him access to dreamland.

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? Oh and here's the link to what Santana's outfit looked like .com/post/3408839432/monvera-ii. Review to tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**


	3. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
